


Lásky čas (Chat&sms)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Přátelství a láska a jejich vyjadřování ve formě sms a chatu...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lidi tu komunikují buď přes smsky (kdy jsou před zprávami napsaná jejich jména) nebo přes chat (kdy jsou před zprávami napsané jejich přezdívky).  
> Pokud nejde o studenty střední (Sherlock/DetektivniKonzultant, John/Trojkontinent, Molly, Seb, Clara, Harry), pak jde o studenty university (Greg, Anthea).

Trojkontinent: Hej, detektive, musím ti něco říct.

DetektivniKonzultant: Ano?

Trojkontinent: Jo.

Trojkontinent: Já se zamiloval.

Trojkontinent: Asi.

Trojkontinent: Spíš asi určitě.

…

Trojkontinent: Seš tam?

DetektivniKonzultant: Jsem.

DetektivniKonzultant: Jak jsi dospěl k názoru, že jsi se zamiloval?

Trojkontinent: Mám všechny příznaky – zrychlený puls, zpocené dlaně, snění, kreténský výraz...

Trojkontinent: To poslední je Harryin popis, ne můj.

DetektivniKonzultant: A ta osoba to ví?

Trojkontinent: Dle Harry to ví každý na škole jen podle mýho chování. Ale já ještě nic neřekl.

DetektivniKonzultant: Pak bys to pravděpodobně měl udělat.

Trojkontinent: Když to je těžký.

Trojkontinent: Nerad bych, aby se ta osoba na mě naštvala a už se mnou nikdy nechtěla promluvit nebo tak něco.

DetektivniKonzultant: Věř mi, Johne. Jsi snadno oblíbitelná osoba. Mimo Murdocka a jeho bandy na škole pravděpodobně není nikdo, kdo by na tebe vydržel být trvale naštvaný.

Trojkontinent: Díky :D

DetektivniKonzultant: Kdo to vůbec je?

DetektivniKonzultant: Mám na mysli tvůj milostný zájem.

Trojkontinent: Napíšu ti jméno, ale nejdřív mám jeden dotaz.

Trojkontinent: Jakže je tvý celý jméno?

Trojkontinent: Nerad bych ho blbě napsal nebo nějaké vynechal.

…

DetektivniKonzultant: Jsi idiot, Johne Watsone.

Trojkontinent: :3

DetektivniKonzultant: Nech si ty idiotské obličeje nebo mou reakcí bude, že už s tebou nikdy nepromluvím.

Trojkontinent: Ale říkal jsi, že na to jsem moc oblíbený.

DetektivniKonzultant: Pravda...

Trojkontinent: Takže?

DetektivniKonzultant: Takže co?

Trojkontinent: Takže jaká je tvoje odpověď?

Trojkontinent: Nebo aspoň reakce?

DetektivniKonzultant: Myslím, že se dá bez dlouhých úvah říci, že jsou naše pocity vzájemné.

Trojkontinent: :D :D :D

\- - o - -

Clara – Harry!

Harry – Claro!

Harry – Co se děje?

Clara – Kde jsi a co děláš právě v tuto chvíli?

Clara – Píš! Rychle!

Harry – Sedím doma na gauči, zabalená do deky a koukám na Yuri on Ice

Harry – Proč? Děje se něco?

Clara – Nic se neděje

Clara – Jen jsem si tě chtěla představovat, co asi teď děláš

Clara – Díky za skvělou inspiraci k dennímu snění :*

Harry – Ahh :3

\- - o - -

Seb – Molly? Kde jsi? Jsi v poho?

Seb – Měli jsme se sejít v osm ráno u knihovny a už je půl deváté a ty nikde

Seb – Jsi v pořádku? Nestalo se něco?

Molly – Nemůžu přijít.

Seb – Tohle je příliš důležitý projekt, abys ho jen tak vynechala, takže co se stalo?

Molly – Mám pocit, že umírám.

Seb – Cože?!

Seb – Jsi nemocná?

Seb – Udělal ti někdo něco?

Seb – Jestli tě ti zmrdi zase otravovali, tak mi to máš říct!

Molly – Klid, Sebby, nikdo mi nic neudělal.

Molly – Jen mě příliš bolí břicho, abych se vůbec zvedla z postele, natož někam šla. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti nedala vědět, že nepříjdu :(

…

Seb – Měsíčky?

Molly – Ehm, jo. Sorry.

Seb – Do hodiny jsem u vás doma. Vezmu nějaké knihy z knihovny, co vím, že budeme potřebovat. Taky přinesu nějakou čokoládu a chipsy. Jestli nemáš doma brufeny, dej vědět, přiberu je cestou.

Molly – Sebby! To přece nemůžeš!

Seb – Jsem tvůj nejlepší kámoš. Od toho tu jsem, abych ti pomohl, když to potřebuješ

Molly – Jsi ten nejúžasnější člověk na světě :3

Seb – Tyhle řeči si nech na toho svýho Sherlocka, až ho konečně sbalíš.

Seb – Jdu pro ty knihy a ty se mezitím rozmysli, jaké chipsy chceš.

Molly – Díky. Jsi nejlepší :)

\- - o - -

Greg – Potřeboval bych poradit s něčím osobním

Anthea – Od toho tu přece přátelé jsou. Aby pomohli a získali více vyděračského materiálu na své okolí.

Greg – Vždycky víš, jak jednoho potěšit a vyděsit zároveň

Greg – Ale k tomu problému

Greg – Jak mám co nejlíp říct holce, že se mi líbí a že s ní chci chodit? Dost nutně potřebuju radu

Anthea – Tu ti samozřejmě poskytnu

Anthea – Za nepatrný poplatek detailů z vašeho rande

Greg – Vyděračko

Anthea – Zmijozel, Gregu, Zmijozel

Anthea – Ale ke tvému problému

Anthea – Předně s ní mluv osobně a nevolej jí to ani jí nepiš zprávy. Jednak nikdy nevíš, zda-li zprávu přečetla ona a ona zase nemusí uvěřit, že to s ní myslíš vážně, a pak taky z přímého kontaktu lépe poznáš její reakce a můžeš podle toho lépe řídit situaci a kontrolovat ji

Anthea – A také je to otázka slušného vychování, že tohle řešíš osobně

Greg – Jasně, ptát se tváří v tvář

Greg – Hele, kde jsi teďka?

Anthea – Universitní knihovna, proč?

Greg – Mohl bych se tam teď za tebou stavit? Teda pokud neděláš něco důležitýho, pak bych nerad rušil a odchytil bych si tě někdy jindy

Anthea – Přijít můžeš, ovšem pořád jsi mi nevysvětlil proč.

Greg – Protože se tě potřebuju na něco zeptat

Anthea – A to nemůžeš udělat přes sms, protože?

Greg – Protože jsi mi před chvílí řekla, že se tě mám zeptat osobně

Anthea – Je v tobě víc Zmijozelu, než by jeden čekal!

Anthea – Přines kafe nebo bude odpověď ne.

Greg – Do knihovny se nesmí s jídlem a pitím

Anthea – Pak budeš muset být kreativní.

Anthea – Chceš přeci dámě svého srdce dokázal, že se o ni zvládneš postarat, ne?

Greg – Do čeho jsem se to zase namočil?

Anthea – Chci latté. Oříškové.


End file.
